comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-7045
Earth-7045 is a shared universe between Marvel Comics & Transformers. History to be added Reality Characteristics Aside from the presence of Transformers, there is one other key difference from the main Marvel Universe. The Norse pantheon is the only Earthly pantheon that exists in this universe. This means aside from the Cosmic entities, there are no other higher beings in Earth-7045. History and the demonic hierarchy, as well superheroes with connections to deities of other mythologies, are also changed to reflect this. Or in the case of the latter, sometimes made ambiguous. Residents Modern Day & Posthumous *8-Ball / Jeffrey Hagees *The Abomination / Emil Blonsky *Abraham "Abe" Brown *Abraxas *Absorbing Man / Carl "Crusher" Creel (formerly Rocky Davis) *Abyss / Nils Styger *A.I.M.: **Scientist Supreme / Lyle Getz (1st known leader) (deceased) **M.O.D.O.K. / George Tarleton (current leader) **Scientist Supreme / George Clinton (second-in-command) **Blizzard I / Gregor Shapanka **Cobalt Man / Ralph Roberts **M.E.C.H.: ***Silas / Leland Bishop (leader) ***Agent Novo ***Project: Chimera: ****Soundblaster **The Ringer / Anthony Davis *Agony / Leslie Gesneria (deceased) *Albert "Billy Bob" Rackham *Alexander "Alex" Nevsky (formerly Crimson Dynamo III) (deceased) *Alicia Masters *The Ancient One / Yao *Angar the Screamer / David Angar *Angel I / Thomas Halloway (deceased) *Ani-Men: **Ape-Man / Gordon Keefer (leader) **Bird-Man / Henry Hawk **Cat-Man / Townshend Horgan **Frog-Man I / Francois Le Blanc *Annihilation Wave: **Annihilus *Anti-Man / Conner Sims (deceased) *Apocalypse / En Sabah Nur (deceased) **Horsemen of Apocalypse: ***1013 Team: ****Death (1013) (deceased) ****Famine (1013) (deceased) ****Pestilence / Phantom Bats of the Twelve Minds (deceased) ****War (1013) (deceased) ***Modern Team: ****Famine / Autumn Rolfson ****Pestilence (formerly Plague) ****War / Abraham Kieros ***Final Horseman: ****Death / Sanjar Javeed ****Famine / Jebediah "Jeb" Lee ****Pestilence / Ichisumi ****War / Decimus Furius **Mister Sinister / Nathaniel Essex ***Marauders: ****Arclight / Philippa Sontag (leader) ****Blockbuster / Michael Baer ****Harpoon / Nodiak Koatak ****Malice ****Prism / Robert "Robbie" (surname unknown) ****Riptide / Janos Quested ****Scalphunter / Johnathon "John" Greycrow ****Scrambler / Kim Il Sung ****Vertigo **Ozymandias (deceased) **Sugar Man *Arblus (deceased) *Armechadon Empire: **Lord Tantalus (ruler) *Armadillo / Antonio Rodriguez *Arnim Zola (deceased) *Arsenal *Asgardians: **All-Father Odin Borson **Frigga / Freyja Freyrdottir **Balder the Brave / Balder Odinson **Heimdall / Heimdallr **Hermod Odinson **Lady Sif **Tyr Odinson **Valkyries: ***Valkyrie / Brunnehilde (leader) **Vidar Odinson **Warriors Three: ***Fandral the Dashing (leader) ***Hogun the Grim ***Volstagg the Voluminous *Atlantis: **Emperor Thakorr (deceased) **Princess Fen (deceased) **King Namor McKenzie, the Sub-Mariner **Lady Dorma **Princess Namorita Prentiss **Andromeda Attumasen *Attuma (formerly Nekkrod: Breaker of Oceans) **Orka *Autobots: **Sentinel Prime (1st leader) (deceased) **Optimus Prime (birth name Orion Pax) (leader) ***Sparkplug ***Hi-Q **A-Team: ***Warpath (leader) ***Beachcomber ***Cosmos ***Powerglide ***Seaspray **Aerialbots: ***Superion ****Silverbolt (leader) ****Air Raid ****Fireflight ****Skydive II ****Slingshot ***Alpha Bravo **Alpha Trion (birth name A3) **Ammo **Aquaspeeders: ***Speedstream (leader) ***Aquafend ***Deluge I ***Jetstorm I **Arcee **B-Team: ***Pipes (leader) ***Hubcap ***Outback ***Swerve ***Tailgate **Backstop **Backstreet **Blaster ***Eject ***Flip Sides (faux allegiance) ***Ramhorn ***Rewind ***Slamdance ****Grand Slam ****Raindance ***Steeljaw **Blurr ***Haywire ***Incinerator II **Brainstorm ***Arcana **Brawn **Chromedome ***Stylor **Circuit **Cliffjumper **Clones: ***Cloudraker ***Fastlane **Cobrabreast **Computron/Technobots: ***Scattershot (leader) ***Afterburner I ***Lightspeed ***Nosecone ***Strafe I **Constructicons: ***Devastator ****Scrapper (leader) ****Bonecrusher I ****Hook ****Long Haul ****Mixmaster ****Scavenger I *****Scorpulator ***Hauler **Crankshaft **Crossblades **Crosscut ***Road Rage **Crosshairs ***Pinpointer **Crosswise I **Dai Atlas ***Roadfire ****Drillbuster ***Sonic Bomber ****Sonic ***Speeder **Damus **Deftwing **Detritus **Devcon ***Slizardo / Slize **Dinobots (formerly Lightning Strike Coalition Force): ***Grimlock (leader) ***Dinosaur Mini-Con Team: ****Dualor (leader) ****Knockdown ****Rav I ***Paddles ***Scorn ***Slash ***Sludge ***Slug ***Smash ***Snarl I ****Tyrannitron ***Swoop **Dogfight **Doubledealer (as Dealer) ***Knok **Doubleheader **Drift (birth name Deadlock) **Elita One (birth name Ariel) ***Chromia ****Flareup ***Firestar ***Greenlight ***Lancer ***Moonracer **Firebot **Fizzle **Fortress Maximus ***Cerebros **Gears **Getaway ***Rev **Glyph ***Tap-Out **Grapple **Greatshot **Groundbreaker **Gunrunner **Guzzle / Pneumatix **Hardhead ***Duros **Highbrow ***Gort **Hightower **Hoist ***Refute **Hosehead ***Lug **Hot Shot ***Recon Mini-Con Team: ****Jolt I (leader) ****Reverb ****Six-Speed **Hound **Huffer **Impactor **Inferno I **Interplanetary Personnel Exchange Program: ***Clamp Down ***Deep Cover **Ironhide **Jackpot ***Sights **Jazz (birth name Meister) **Jetfire I ***Commetor **Joyride ***Hotwire **Junkions: ***Wreck-Gar (leader) ***Ashtray ***Greasestain ***HAZMAT ***Junkyard ***Re-Cycle ***Rubbish ***Scrapheap ***Trashbin ***Wasteoid Gamma **Kick-Off **Kup ***Recoil **Makeshift **Mainframe ***Push-Button **Medix **Menasor/Stunticons: ***Motormaster (leader) ***Breakdown ***Dead End I ***Drag Strip ***Wildrider **Metalhawk ***Cloudburst ***Landmine ***Waverider **Metroplex ***Scamper ***Six-Gun ***Slammer **Micromasters: ***Countdown (leader) ***Air Patrol: ****Eagle Eye I (leader) ****Blaze Master ****Sky High II ****Tread Bolt ***Astro Squad: ****Moonrock & Missile Master (leader) ****Blast Master & Phaser (second-in-command) ****Barrage I & Heave ***Battle Patrol: ****Big Shot (leader) ****Flak ****Sidetrack ****Sunrunner ***Construction Patrol: ****Takedown (leader) ****Crumble ****Groundpounder II ****Neutro ***Erector ***Full-Barrel & Overflow ***Groundshaker ***Hot Rod Patrol: ****Big Daddy (leader) ****Greaser ****Hubs ****Trip-Up ***Hot House ***Ironworks ***Metro Squad: ****Oiler (leader) & Slide ****Power Run & Strikedown ****Roadburner & Wheel Blaze ***Monster Truck Patrol: ****Hydraulic (leader) ****Big Hauler ****Heavy Tread ****Slow Poke ***Off Road Patrol: ****Powertrain (leader) ****Highjump ****Mudslinger ****Tote ***Overload ***Pipeline & Gusher ***Race Car Patrol: ****Roadhandler (leader) ****Free Wheeler ****Swindler ****Tailspin ***Rescue Patrol: ****Stakeout (1st leader) ****Fixit (current leader) ****Red Hot ****Seawatch (formerly Baywatch) ***Retro & Surge **Mirage I **Monsterbots: ***Doublecross (leader) ***Grotusque ***Repugnus **Nightbeat I ***Muzzle **Obsidian **Omega Spreem **Omega Supreme **Omnibots: ***Overdrive (leader) ***Camshaft ***Downshift I **Omnicons: ***Signal Flare (leader) ***Skyblast ***Strongarm **Over-Run **Override **Perceptor I **Perceptor II/Street Action Mini-Con Team: ***High Wire (leader) ***Grindor ***Sureshock **Pincher ***Longtooth **Pointblank ***Peacemaker **Powerflash ***Road Rocket **Protectobots: ***Defensor ****Hot Spot ****Blades ****First Aid ****Groove ****Streetwise ***Rook I **Prowl I **Quickswitch **Rad ***Lionizer **Ratchet **Red Alert ***Longarm I **Rodimus (birth name Hot Rod) ***Firebolt **Rollout ***Glitch **Ruination/Commandos: ***Mega-Octane (leader) ***Armorhide ***Movor ***Ro-Tor ***Rollbar I **Side Burn **Sideswipe ***Nightbeat II ***Vanguard **Silverstreak (birth name Bluestreak) **Siren ***Quig **Sizzle I **Skids **Sky High I **Sky Lynx **Skyboom Shield/Race Mini-Con Team: ***Mirage II (leader) ***Dirt Boss ***Downshift II **Skyfall II ***Top-Heavy **Skyhammer **Slapdash ***Lube **Smokescreen I ***Liftor **Snarl II **Spinneret **Splashdown **Star Saber / Wing Saber I ***Road Caesar: ****Blacker ****Braver ****Laster ***Landcross/Multiforce: ****Wingwaver (leader): *****Wing (leader) *****Waver ****Dashtacker: *****Dash *****Tacker ****Machtackle: *****Mach *****Tackle **Star Saber Weapon/Air Defense Mini-Con Team: ***Runway II (leader) ***Jetstorm II ***Sonar I **Stockade I **Sunstreaker **Sureshot I ***Spoilsport **Throttlebots: ***Rollbar II (leader) ***Chase ***Freeway ***Goldbug (birth name Bumblebee) ***Searchlight ***Wideload **Thundercracker **Tigertrack **Tracks ***Basher **Trailcutter (birth name Trailbreaker) **Triton (faux allegiance) (deacesed) **Turbomasters: ***Thunder Clash (leader) ***Boss ***Breakneck ***Hurricane ***Scorch **Ultra Magnus **Victory Leo (birth name Orion) **Vroom **Wheelie **Wheeljack ***Wind Sheer **Whirl **Windcharger **Wreckers: ***Springer (current leader) ***Broadside ***Catilla ***Chainclaw ***Fisitron / Ironfist ***Jumpstarters: ****Topspin II ****Twin Twist ***Landfill ****Flintlock ****Silencer ***Quickmix ****Boomer ****Ricochet ***Rack'n'Ruin ***Roadbuster (deceased) ***Rotorstorm ***Sandstorm ***Scoop ****Holepunch ****Tracer ***X-Brawn **Xaaron **Windmill *Avengers: **Captain America / Steven "Steve" Rogers (co-leader) **Iron Man / Anthony "Tony" Stark (co-leader) **Avengers Academy: ***Striker / Brandon Sharpe (leader) ***Finesse / Jeanne Foucault ***Hazmat / Jennifer Takeda ***Mettle / Kenneth "Ken" Mack ***Reptil / Humberto Lopez ***Veil / Madeline "Maddy" Berry **Black Panther / T'Challa **Black Widow II / Natalia "Natasha" Romanova **Doctor Druid / Anthony Druid (born Anthony Ludgate) **Giant-Man / Henry "Hank" Pym (formerly Ant-Man I) **Mockingbird / Barabara "Bobbi" Morse **Moondragon / Heather Douglas **Ms. Marvel / Carol Danvers **New Avengers: ***Daredevil / Matthew "Matt" Murdock (co-leader) ***Luke Cage (birth name Carl Lucas; formerly Power Man I) (co-leader) ***Falcon / Samuel "Sam" Wilson ***Iron Fist / Daniel "Danny" Rand ***Spider-Man / Peter Parker (formerly Man-Spider, Dusk I, Hornet I, Prodigy I, Ricochet I) **Photon / Monica Rambeau (formerly Captain Marvel II) **Quicksilver / Pietro Maximoff **Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff **Spider-Woman / Jessica Drew **Swordsman I / Jacques Duquesne **Thor Odinson **The Vision **Wasp / Janet van Dyne **West Coast Avengers: ***Hawkeye / Clinton "Clint" Barton (leader) ***Tigra / Greer Grant (formerly the Cat) ***War Machine / James "Rhodey" Rhodes ***Wonder Man / Simon Williams **Young Avengers: ***Patriot II / Elijah "Eli" Bradley (leader) ***Hawkeye II / Katherine "Kate" Bishop ***Hulkling / Dorrek VII/Theodore "Teddy" Altman ***Speed / Thomas Shepherd ***Stature / Cassandra "Cassie" Lang ***Wiccan / William "Billy" Kaplan (formerly Asgardian) *Axonn-Karr (deceased) *Azazel *Baron Blood / Jonathan "John" Falsworth *Baron Heinrich Zemo (deceased) *Barracuda *Basilisk / Basil Elks *Bastion (deceased) *Batroc's Brigade: **Batroc the Leaper / Georges Batroc (leader) **Machete / Ferdinand Lopez **Maximillian Zaran *The Beetle II / Janice Lincoln *Bernhard Gruler (deceased) *Dr. Berthold Sternberg (deceased) *The Beyonder *Bi-Beast *Biohazard / Fletcher Traynor *The Black Cat / Felicia Hardy *The Black Marvel / Daniel Lyons *Black Tom / Thomas "Tom" Cassidy *The Black Widow I / Claire Voyant *The Black Widow III / Yelena Belova *Blackout / Marcus "Mark" Daniels *Blackwing / Joseph Manfredi *Blastaar *The Blazing Skull / Mark Todd *The Blip / Shzzzllzzzthzz *Blizzard II / Donald Gill (deceased) *Blue Marvel / Bernard Brashear *Boomerang / Frederick "Fred" Myers *Bosch *Brotherhood of Mutants: **Magneto / Erik Lehnsherr (leader) **Acolytes: ***Unus the Untouchable / Angelo Unuscione ***Kleinstock Brothers: ****Eric Kleinstock ****Harlan Kleinstock ****Sven Kleinstock ***Scanner / Sarah Ryall ***Seamus Mellencamp ***Suvik Senyaka **Avalanche / Dominikos Petrakis **The Blob / Frederick "Fred" Dukes **Mystique / Raven Darkholme **Pyro I / St. John Allerdyce **Toad / Mortimer Toynbee *Brotherhood of the Badoon: **Brother Royal Y-Gaaar **Brother Kamros (deceased) *Brute Force: **Soar (formerly Slipstream) (leader) **Hip Hop **Lionheart **Surfstreak **Wreckless *Calypso Ezili *Camelot: **Knights of the Round Table: ***King Arthur Pendragon (deceased) ***Black Knight I / Sir Percy of Scandia (deceased) *Canada: **Alpha Flight: ***Guardian / James Hudson (leader) ***Aurora / Jeanne-Marie Beaubier ***NorthStar / Jean-Paul Beaubier ***Puck / Eugene Judd ***Sasquatch / Walter Langkowski ***Shaman / Michael Twoyoungmen ***Snowbird / Anne McKenzie-Thompson *Carnage / Cletus Kasady **Carnage Symbiote *Captain Britain Corps: **Merlin / Merlyn ***Lady of the Northern Skies / Roma **Captain Britain / Brian Braddock *Carrion / Malcolm McBride *Cassandra Nova Xavier (deceased) **Merlyn / Merlin *Captain Marvel I / Mar-Vell (formerly Walter Lawson) *The Celestials: **One Above All (leader) **Arishem the Judge **Ashema the Listener **Devron the Experimenter **Eson the Searcher **Exitar the Exterminator **Gammenon the Gatherer **Gamiel the Manipulator **Hargen the Measurer **Jemiah the Analyser **Nezarr the Calculator **Oneg the Prober **Scathan the Approver **Tefral the Surveyor **Tiamut the Dreaming Celestial **Ziran the Tester *The Chameleon / Dmitri Smerdyakov *Charles "Chip" Chase *The Chaste: **Stick *Chemistro II / Calvin Carr (deceased) *Chthon *Circus of Crime: **Ringmaster / Maynard Tiboldt (leader) **Bruto the Strongman / Bruce Olafsen **The Clown / Eliot "Crafty" Franklin **The Great Gambonnos / Ernesto & Luigi Gambonno **The Human Cannonball / Jack Pulver *Cloak / Tyrone Johnson *The Cobweb *Cockroach Hamilton / Dontrell Hamilton *Comanche / Darius Jones *Condor *The Corruptor / Jackson Day *Cottonmouth I / Cornell Stokes *The Creature from Kosmos / Pilai *Crimson Dynamo III / Alexander "Alex" Nevsky (deceased) *Cross Technological Enterprise: **Darren Agoniestes Cross (C.E.O.) (deceased) *Crusader / Arthur Blackwood *Cutthroat / Daniel "Danny" Leighton *Cyber / Silas Burr *Cybertronian Senate: **High Senator Proteus (deceased) **Contrail (deceased) **Drivetrain (deceased) **Halogen (deceased) **Sherma (deceased) **Tomaandi (deceased) **Traachon (deceased) *Cyttorak *D'Ken Neramani (deceased) **Erik the Red / Davan Shakari *Daily Bugle: **J. Jonah Jameson (editor-in-chief) **Ben Urich **Elizabeth "Betty" Brant **Ned Leeds **Joseph "Robbie" Robertson **Spider-Man / Peter Parker *Daken / Akihiro *Dagger / Tandy Bowen *Daniels Family: **Jack Daniels (deceased) **The Mangler / Shadrick Daniels **The Spear / Jasper Daniels *Dark Elf Society: **Kurse / Algrim the Strong *Dark Matter / Serge *Darkhawk / Christopher Powell *Deacon Frost *Death *Death's Head *Death-Stalker / Phillip Sterling *Deathbird / Cal'syee Neramani *Decepticons: **Megatron I (leader) ***Blastcharge I **Abominus/Terrorcons: ***Hun-Gurrr (leader) ***Blot ***Cutthroat ***Rippersnapper ***Sinnertwin **Aerodive (deceased) **Airstrike (deceased) **Astrotrain **Axer **Banzai-Tron ***Razor-Sharp **Barricade I ***Frenzy II **Battlechargers: ***Runabout ***Runamuck **Battletrap **Bitstream **Black Shadow ***Blue Bacchus **Blackout II ***Scorponok II **Blip (deceased) **Blitzkrieg **Blitzwing **Breastforce: ***Deathsaurus / Deszarus (leader) ****Eaglebreast ****Tigerbreast ***Deathcobra (deceased) ***Liokaiser: ****Leozack (leader) *****Lionbreast ****Drillhorn *****Hornbreast ****Guyhawk *****Hawkbreast ****Hellbat *****Komoribreast ****Jallguar *****Jaguarbreast ****Killbison *****Bisonbreast **Calcar **Centuritron/Assault Mini-Con Team: ***Heavytread ***Runway I ***Windshear **Charger ***Fire Beast **Chopper **Clones: ***Pounce ***Wingspan **Combaticons: ***Bruticus ****Onslaught (leader) ****Blast Off ****Brawl ****Swindle I ****Vortex ***Sky Shadow I **Crankcase II **Crumplezone I **Crush **Darkwing ***Throttle **Deadlift **Demolishor ***Blackout IV **Detritus **Dirge I **Dispensor **Double Punch **Doubledealer (as Clouder) ***Skar **Dreads: ***Crankcase I ***Crowbar ***Hatchet **Dreadwind ***Hi-Test **Duststorm **Fangry ***Brisko **Fearswoop **Firecons: ***Sparkstalker (leader) ***Cindersaur ***Flamefeather **Flip Sides **Flywheels **Fracture **Freelance (deceased) **Galvatron I ***Cyclonus ****Nightstick ***Scourge II ****Fracas **Gravedigger **Gutcruncher **Hardtop **Horri-Bull / Bullhorn ***Kreb **Horrorcons: ***Apeface ****Spasma ***Snapdragon ****Krunk **Hotlink **Hydrotroopers: ***Rage (leader) ***Aquablast ***Drench I ***Hydradread **Incinerator I **Insecticons: ***Shrapnel (leader) ***Barrage I ***Bombshell (formerly Greithoth: Breaker of Wills) ****Needler ***Chop Shop ***Kickback ***Pseudo ***Ransack ***Venom **Krok ***Gatoraider **Liftoff (deceased) **Lugnut **Mayhem Attack Squad: ***Bludgeon (leader) ***Bomb-Burst ***Bugly ***Carnivac ***Finback ***Iguanus I ***Needlenose ****Sunbeam ****Zigzag ***Octopunch ***Quake ****Heater ****Tiptop ***Skullgrin ***Snarler ***Spinister / Rotorblade ****Hairsplitter ****Singe ***Stranglehold ***Submarauder **Micromasters: ***Skystalker II (leader) ***Air Strike Patrol: ****Whisper (leader) ****Nightflight ****Storm Cloud ****Tailwind ***Airwave ***Battle Squad: ****Direct Hit (leader) & Power Punch ****Fireshot & Vanquish ****Meltdown & Half-Track ***Blackout III & Spaceshot ***Cement-Head & Terror-Tread ***Constructor Squad: ****Sledge & Hammer (leader) ****Grit & Excavator ****Stonecruncher & Knockout ***Flattop ***Greasepit I ***Military Patrol: ****Bombshock II (leader) ****Dropshot ****Growl ****Tracer I ***Race Track Patrol: ****Barricade II (leader) ****Ground Hog ****Motorhead ****Roller Force ***Roughstuff ***Skyhopper ***Sports Car Patrol: ****Blackjack (leader) ****Detour ****Hyperdrive ****Road Hugger **Mindwipe ***Vorath **Misfire / Flyhigh ***Aimless **Monstructor/Pretender Monsters: ***Icepick (leader) ***Birdbrain ***Bristleback ***Scowl ***Slog ***Wildfly **Nightracer I (deceased) **Nightstalker (deceased) **Octane **Oil Slick **Overlord ***Giga ***Mega **Paralon **Ped **Piranacon/Seacons: ***Snaptrap (birth name Blasttrap) (leader) ***Nautilator ***Overbite I (birth name Overboard) ***Seawing ***Skalor (birth name Sailor) ***Tentakil (birth name Torrekil) **Predaking/Anicons: ***Razorclaw (leader) ***Divebomb II ***Headstrong ***Rampage ***Tantrum **Predator Attack Mini-Con Team: ***Dreadwing II (leader) ***Overbite II ***Sonar III **Predators: ***Skyquake (leader) ***Falcon ***Skydive I ***Snare ***Stalker ***Talon **Rainmakers: ***Acid Storm ***Ion Storm (deceased) ***Nova Storm (deceased) **Ramjet I **Ransack II **Reflector (Trio): ***Viewfinder (leader) ***Spectro ***Spyglass **Roadblock I **Roadgrabber **Ruckus **Scorponok I ***Olin Zarak III **Shockwave ***Fistfight ***Nitro **Sixshot **Skullcruncher ***Grax **Sky-Byte **Skylance **Skywarp ***Thunderclash **Slicer (deceased) **Slipstream **Slugslinger ***Caliburst **Smolder ***Chopster **Snow Cat ***Crumplezone II **Soundwave I ***Buzzsaw ***Cobalt Sentries: ****Garboil ****Howlback ***Frenzy I ***Laserbeak ***Overkill ***Ratbat (deceased) ***Ravage ***Rumble ***Slugfest ***Squawkbox ****Beastbox ****Squawktalk ***Wingthing **Springload **Squadron X: ***Macabre (current leader) ***Crosscut II ***Earthquake ***Fang ***Ferak ***Tornado **Squeezeplay ***Lokos **Starscream I ***Swindle II **Starscream II (deceased) **Stockade II **Storm Surge **Straxus (deceased) ***Squadron X: ****Macabre (current leader) ****Crosscut II ****Earthquake ****Fang ****Ferak ****Tornado ***Triton (deceased) **Sunstorm **Take-Off ***Screech **Terrain Mini-Con Team: ***Overcast (leader) ***Deepdive ***Longarm II **Terrashock **Thrust I ***Inferno II **Thundertron (deceased) **Tidal Wave ***Ramjet II **Treadhead **Treadshot ***Catgut **Triggerhappy / Gunwing ***Blowpipe **Trypticon ***Full-Tilt **Turbo Master **Turmoil (deceased) **Underbite **Weirdwolf ***Monzo **Wildfire **Windsweeper **Wreckage *Defenders: **Doctor Strange / Stephen Strange (leader) ***Wong **Ant-Man II / Scott Lang **Captain Marvel III / Genis-Vell **Ghost Rider / Johnathon "Johnny" Blaze ***Zarathos **The Hulk / Robert Bruce Banner (formerly Nul: Breaker of Worlds) **She-Hulk / Jennifer "Jen" Walters **Silver Surfer / Norrin Radd *Delta Force: **Kro (leader) **Blackwulf / Lucian **Dark Angel / Deborah & Donald Ritter (formerly Tzaboath) **Karkas **Ransak the Reject *Demons of "Otherplace": **N'Astirh *Deviant Society: **Brother Tode (king) (deceased) **Queen Vira (deceased) **Kro (current ruler) **Ghaur (high priest) *Devil Hulk / Brian David Banner *Diablo / Esteban de Albo *Diamondback I / Willis Stryker *Doctor Bong / Lester Verde *Doctor Faustus / Johann Fennhoff *Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius (formerly the Master Planner) *Doctor Spectrum / Kinji Obatu (deceased) *Dominus (deceased) **Desert Dwellers: ***Cactus ***Butte (deceased) ***Gila **Lucifer *Diamondhead / Archibald Dyker *Doctor Sun *The Doppelgänger *Dormammu **Baron Karl Mordo ***Kaecilius **Orini *Dragon Man *Dreadknight / Bram Velsing *Egghead / Elihas Starr (deceased) *Ego the Living Planet *Elders of the Universe: **Champion of the Universe / Tryco Slatterus **The Collector / Taneleer Tivan **The Gardener / Ord Zyonz **The Grandmaster / En Dwi Gast **The Runner / Gilpetperdon **The Stranger *Electro I *Electro II / Ivan Kronov *Elektro *Equinox / Terrance Sorenson *Erik Killmonger (birth name N'Jadaka) *Eternals: **Eternals of Earth: ***Zuras (leader) ***Ajak ***Druig ***Gilgamesh (formerly the Forgotten One) ***Ikaris ***Makkari ***Phastos ***Sersi ***Sprite ***Thena / Azura **Eternals of Titan: ***Mentor I / A'Lars (leader) ***Elysius ***I.S.A.A.C. ***Starfox / Eros (birth name Eron) ***Sui-San ***Uranos **Kronos **Uni-Mind *Eternity *Excalibur: **Captain Britain / Brian Braddock (leader) **Black Knight III / Dane Whitman **Meggan Puceanu **Psylocke / Elizabeth Braddock *Extempaxia *Fabian Cortez (deceased) *The Fallen One *Fear Lords: **Dweller-in-Darkness (leader) **D'Spayre **Nightmare ***Dreamstalker **Null the Living Darkness (deceased) **Straw Man *The Fenris Wolf *Fever Pitch *Fin Fang Foom *Fire Giants: **Surtur (ruler) *Firebrand / Robert "Bob" Gilbert *Flag-Smasher / Karl Morganthau *Flatline *Forbush Man / Irving Forbush *Frog-Man II / Eugene Patilio *Frost Giants: **Laufey (Co-ruler) **King Farbauti **Loki Laufeyson ***Enchnatress / Amora ****Executioner / Skurge *Future Foundation: **Fantastic Four: ***Mister Fantastic / Reed Richards (formerly Hydro) (leader) ***Human Torch II / Jonathan " Johnny" Storm (formerly Pyro II) ***Invisible Woman / Susan "Sue" Storm-Richards (formerly Aero) ***The Thing / Benjamin "Ben" Grimm (formerly Geo, Angrir: Breaker of Souls) **Franklin Richards **Valeria Richards *FuturePharm: **Aldrich Killian (deceased) *Galactus / Galan **Heralds of Galactus: ***Terrax the Tamer / Tyros (leader) ***Air-Walker / Gabriel Lan ***Firelord / Pyreus Kril ***Galvanos / Iem (deceased) ***Stardust / Lambda-Zero *Gary Gilbert *Gibbon / Martin Blank *Giganto *Gnucci Crime Family: **Ma Gnucci / Isabelle Gnucci (deceased) ***The Russian *Gorilla-Man / Kenneth Hale *Grapplers: **Lascivious / Davida DeVito (formerly Titania I) (leader) **Letha / Helen Feliciano **Poundcakes / Marian Pouncy *Graviton / Franklin Hall *Great Beasts: **Kariooq the Conqueror **Kolomaq **Ranaq **Somon the Artificer **Tanaraq **Tolomaq *The Green Goblin / Norman Osborn *Griffon / Jonathan "Johnny" Horton *Grim Reaper / Eric Williams *The Grizzly / Maxwell Markham *Grizzly / Theodore Wynchester *Groot / The Monster from Planet X *Grottu *Guardian Prime (deceased) *Guardians of the Galaxy **Star-Lord / Peter Quill (leader) **Adam Warlock **Cosmo **Drax the Destroyer / Arthur Douglas **Gamora Zen Whoberi Ben Titan **Moondragon / Heather Douglas **Quasar II / Phyla-Vell **Rocket Raccoon ***Groot ***Wal Rus *Hammer Industries: **Justin Hammer (C.E.O.) **Crimson Cowl / Justine Hammer *The Hand: **The Gorgon / Tomi Shishido (current leader) **Ikari **Kirigi *Hatut Zeraze: **White Wolf / Hunter (leader) *Heavy Metal: **Uproar (leader) **Armory **Bloodbath **Ramrod **Tailgunner *Heinz Kruger (deceased) *Hela *Hellfire Club: **Inner Circle: ***Black King / Sebastian Shaw (leader) ***Mastermind / Jason Wyngarde ***Black Bishop / Harold "Harry" Leland ***White Bishop / Donald Pierce *Dr. Henri Arkeville *Dr. Herbert Wyndham *Heroes for Hire: **Luke Cage (birth name Carl Lucas; formerly Power Man I) **Iron Fist / Daniel "Danny" Rand *Hit-Monkey *The Hitman / Burt Kenyon (deceased) *The Hive: **Olin Zarak III (leader) **Aimless **Brisko **Blowpipe **Caliburst **Fracas **Grax **Hairsplitter **Heater **Hi-Test **Kreb **Krunk **Lokos **Monzo **Nightstick **Singe **Spasma **Sunbeam **Throttle **Tiptop **Vorath **Zigzag *The Hobgoblin I / Roderick Kingsley *The Hobgoblin II / Jason Macendale, Jr. (formerly Jack O'Lantern I) (deceased) *Professor Ho Yinsen (deceased) *The Hood / Parker Robbins *The Human Fly / Richard Deacon *The Human Robot / M-11 *The Human Torch I / Jim Hammond *Hybrid / Scott Washington **Hybrid Symbiote: ***Agony Symbiote ***Lasher Symbiote ***Phage Symbiote ***Riot Symbiote *Hydra: **Baron Wolfgang von Strucker (leader) **Arnim Zola (A.I.) **Crossbones / Brock Rumlow **The Jaguar / Ramon de Rico **Fenris / Andrea von Strucker (deceased) **Hive **Kraken I / Daniel Whitehall **Madame Hydra / Ophelia Sarkissian **Mentallo / Marvin Flumm **Sin / Sinthea Shmidt **Swordsman II / Andreas von Strucker (formerly Fenris) **Werner von Strucker *Hydro-Man / Morris Bench *Hyperion (deceased) *Ice Giants: **Ymir (leader) *Iguana *Impossible Man *Infinity *Insect Man *Intelligencia: **Brainchild **The Controller / Basil Sandhurst **Dr. Jonas Harrow **Dr. Karlin "Karl" Malus **Dr. Lemuel Dorcas **The Fixer / Paul Norbert Ebsol **Machinesmith / Samuel Saxon **Mad Thinker / Julius (surname unknown) ***Awesome Android **Super-Apes: ***Red Ghost / Ivan Kragoff (Super-Apes leader) ***Igor ***Mikhlo ***Peotor **The Tinkerer / Phineas Mason **Ulysses Klaw **The Wizard / Bentley Wittman *Iron Cross / Helmut Gruler *It, the Living Colossus *Jabari Tribe: **White Gorilla Cult: ***The Man-Ape / M'Baku *The Jackal / Miles Warren **Spidercide (deceased) *Jacob "Jake" Fury (formerly Kraken II) *Jane Foster *Jessica Jones-Cage (formerly Jewel) *Jhiaxus *Jigsaw / William "Billy" Russo *Jonathan "John" Jameson III (formerly Man-Wolf) *The Jester / Jonathan "John" Powers *Ka-Zar / Kevin Plunder **Zabu *The Kangaroo / Frank Oliver *Kestrel / Jonathan "John" Wraith (deceased) *Kiler Shrike / Simon Maddicks *The Kingpin / Wilson Fisk **Bullseye / Lester (surname unknown) **Rose / Richard Fisk **Turk Barrett *Korbonites: **Beta Ray Bill *Kosmosian Empire: **Royal Family: ***Primotur Jekuakkekt (deceased) ***Primotur Keka'Akeluak ***Jikekt *The Kraken *Krakoa *Kranix (deceased) *Kraven the Hunter / Sergei Kravinoff *Kree Empire: **Supreme Intelligence (ruler) **Kree Imperial Military: ***Accuser Corps: ****Domak (Grand Accuser) (deceased) ****Ronan (current Grand Accuser) ***Pursuer Corps: ****Korath (leader) *Kremzeek (deceased) *Kronos Corporation: **Aleksander Lukin (C.E.O.) (deceased) *Kubik *Kuan-Yin Xorn *Lanarq: **Zarkan *Lash *Lasher / Ramón Hernández (deceased) *Latveria: **Doctor Doom / Victor von Doom (monarch) **Lucia von Bardas *Leap-Frog / Vincent Patilio *Legion / David Haller *Lepus / Andrew Lapin *Liege Maximo (birth name Liege) *Lightmaster / Edward Lansky *Lin Sun *The Living Diamond / Jack Winters (formerly Jack O'Diamonds) (deceased) *The Living Monolith / Ahmet Abdol (formerly the Living Pharaoh) *The Lizard / Curtis Connors *Lloyd Bloch (formerly Moonstone I) *The Looter / Norton Fester *Lord Dark Wind / Kenji Oyama (deceased) *Lord Thurston Chumley (birth name Thurston Quarry) *Lord Vlad Dracula III (formerly Vlad the Impaler) **Dinsmoore (full name unknown) *Lord Gyconi *Machine Man / Aaron Stack / Z2P45-9-X-51 *Madame Web / Cassandra Webb *Madcap *The Madman / Philip "Phil" Sterns *Maelstrom *Maggia: **Big Ben / Benjamin "Ben" Donovan **Bushmaster / Jonathan "John" McIver (deceased) **Hammerhead / Joseph Lorenzini *Mandarin **Ultimo **Nefaria Family: ***Count Luchino Nefaria (patriarch) ***Madame Masque / Whitney Frost / Giulietta Nefaria **Silvermane / Silvio Manfredi *Magnificus **Ga'mede *Magnitron / Yon-Rogg *Magnus *Malekith the Accursed *Mallen *Mammomax / Maximus Jensen *The Man-Beast *The Man-Bull / William "Bill" Taurens (deceased) *The Mandarin **Ultimo *The Mandrill / Jerome Beechman *Mangog *The Manphibian *Many-Angled Ones: **Shuma-Gorath *Mardos / K'h'sla (deceased) *Margaret "Peggy" Carter (deceased) *Marie Cartier *Marvel Boy I / Robert Grayson (birth name Robert Grabshied) *Masque *Massachusetts Academy: **Staff: ***Emma Frost (formerly White Queen) (chairman of the board) *Master Khan *Master Mold *Master Order & Lord Chaos **In-Betweener *The Master of the World / Eshu *Masters of Evil: **Baron Helmut Zemo (formerly Phoenix, Citizen V) **Black Knight II / Nathaniel "Nathan" Garrett (deceased) **Goliath I / Erik Josten (formerly Power Man II, Atlas) **Living Laser / Arthur Parks **Whiplash / Marco "Mark" Scarlotti *Maximus the Mad / Maximus Boltagon *Maverick / David North / Christoph "Christopher" Nord *Melter / Bruno Horgan *Melvin Potter (formerly Gladiator II) *Mephisto **Blackheart *Melter / Bruno Horgan *Mercy / Ab'ltris (Abigail Mercy Wright) *Mesmero / Vincent (surname unknown) *Michael Morbius, the Living Vampire *Mickey Fondozzi *The Midgard Serpent / Jormungand *The Midnight Man / Anton Mogart *Midnight Sons: **Blade / Eric Brooks (leader) **Moon Knight / Marcus "Marc" Spector **The Man-Thing / Theodore "Ted" Sallis **N'Kantu, the Living Mummy **Werewolf by Night / Jack Russel (birth name Jacob Russel) *Midtown High School: **Staff: ***Raymond Warren **Student Body: ***Ava Ayala ***Elizabeth "Liz" Allan ***Eugene "Flash" Thompson ***Francine "Francie" Beck ***Gwendolyne "Gwen" Stacy ***Harold "Harry" Osborn ***Mary Jane Watson ***Spider-Man / Peter Parker (formerly Man-Spider, Dusk I, Hornet I, Prodigy I, Ricochet I) *Mikhail Rasputin (deceased) *Mirage I / Desmond Charne *Mister Fear I / Zoltan Drago (deceased) *Mister Fear II / Lawrence "Larry" Cranston *Mister Fear III / Alan Fagan *Mister Hyde / Calvin Zabo *Mister Negative *Moira Kinross-MacTaggert *Mojo **Reavers: ***Lady Deathstrike / Yuriko Oyama (co-leader) ***Spiral / Rita Wayward (co-leader) ***Angelo Macon ***Bonebreaker ***Murray Reese ***Pretty Boy ***Skullbuster ***Wade Cole *Mole Man / Harvey Elder **The Brute that Walks / Howard Avery **Droom **Gargantus **Giganto **Gorgilla **Gorgolla, the Living Gargoyle **Grogg **Molten Man-Thing **Monstro **Tragg **Tricephalous **Ugu the Neolithic *Molecule Man / Owen Reece *Molten Man / Mark Raxton *Monsteroso *Monstrom *Moonstone II / Karla Sofen (formerly Meteorite) *Morgan le Fay **Mordred the Evil (formerly Sir Mordred) (deceased) *Morlocks: **Callisto (leader) **Annalee **Ape **Berzerker / Raymond "Ray" Carter **Erg **Leech **Mole **Opsidian **Piper **Scaleface **Sunder / Mark Hallet **Tar Baby **Thornn / Lucia Callasantos *MultiCorp: **Mr. Frost (C.E.O.) *Mysterio / Quentin Beck *Nanny **Orphan-Maker / Peter *Nebula *Nebulan Rebellion: **Gort (leader) **Arcana **Boomer **Duros **Flintlock **Holepunch **Hotwire **Lube **Lug **Muzzle **Peacemaker **Pinpointer **Quig **Rev **Ricochet III **Silencer **Spoilsport **Stylor **Tracer *Nelson and Murdock Law Office: **Daredevil / Matthew "Matt" Murdock **Franklin "Foggy" Nelson **Karen Page *Nemesis (birth name Dion) *New Warriors: **Justice / Vance Astrovik (leader) **Firestar / Angelica "Angel" Jones **Hindsight / Carlton LaFroyge **Night Thrasher / Dwayne Taylor **Penance / Robert "Robbie" Baldwin (formerly Speedball) *New York City Police Department: **Captain George Stacy **Jean DeWolff **Martin Soap **Stanley "Stan" Carter **Toxin / Patrick "Pattie" Mulligan ***Toxin Symbiote *Nexus: **Breakaway **Heatwave **Landquake **Skyfall I **Topspin I *Nighthawk / Kyle Richmond *Nova Prime (deceased) *Nuke / Frank Simpson *Oblivion *Omega Red / Arkady Rossovich *Onslaught *Onyx (deceased) **Bombshock I (deceased) **Tuskmaster (deceased) *Orrgo *The Overmind / Grom *Override / Gregory Herd *The Owl / Leland Owlsley *Parker Family: **Richard Laurence Parker (deceased) **Mary Fitzpatrick-Parker (deceased) **Benjamin Parker (deceased) **May Reilly-Parker **Spider-Man / Peter Parker (formerly Man-Spider, Dusk I, Hornet I, Prodigy I, Ricochet I) *Patriot I / Jeffrey Mace (deceased) *Paul Cartier (formerly Wendigo I) *Phage / Carl Mach (deceased) *Phantom Rider / Carter Slade (deceased) *The Phoenix Force *Piranha *Piranha Jones / Raymond "Ray" Jones *Plantman / Samuel Smithers *Porcupine / Alexander Gentry *Power Broker, Inc.: **Power Broker / Curtiss Jackson (deceased) *Power Cosmic Cult **High Priest Mortis / Aldess (deceased) **Priestess Mier'sd (deceased) **Contagion (unwilling) (deceased) **Criimado (deceased) **Frostbite / Astraea (deceased) **Grav'Na (deceased) **Ledezri (deceased) **Zaamod (deceased) *Predator X (deceased) *The Presence / Sergei Krylov *Project: Wideawake: **Senator Robert Kelly (leader) **Dr. Bolivar Trask **Dr. Kavita Rao **Mutant Response Division (M.R.D.): ***Colonel Jonathan Moss (leader) *Proteus / Kevin MacTaggert *The Prowler / Hobie Brown *Puma / Thomas Fireheart *The Puppet Master / Phillip Masters *Purifiers: **Cameron Hodge (sect leader) (deceased) **William Stryker (sect leader) **Graydon Creed (deceased) *Purple Man / Zebediah Killgrave *Queen of the Brood *Quintesson Empire: **Supreme Imperial Magistrate Derodomontatus (deceased) **Judge Klementia **Judge Pentius **Overseer Vashik **Prime Executioner Jolup **Inquirata **Xeros (deceased) *Radioactive Man / Chen Lu *Ransak the Reject *Rat Pack: **Black Mariah / Mariah Dillard (leader) *Raymond "Ray" Schoonover (deceased) *Ravage / Geoffrey Crawford *Red Guardian I / Alexi Shostakov *Red Skull I / Johann Shmidt *Red Skull II / Albert Malik (deceased) *The Rhino / Aleksei Sytsevich *Riot / Trevor Cole (deceased) *Robert "Bob" Diamond *Robert Ralston (formerly Rebel Ralston) *Rock Trolls: **Ulik *Romulus (deceased) *Roxxon Energy Corporation: **Minotaur / Dario Agger (current C.E.O.) **Hugh Jones (former C.E.O.) *Royal Canadian Mounted Police: **Sergeant Douglas Thompson *Russia: **FSK (Federal Counterintelligence Service): ***Valentin Shatalov (formerly Crimson Dynamo VI) **Winter Guard: ***Red Guardian II / Nikolai Krylenko (leader) ***Crimson Dynamo V / Dimitri Bukharin ***Darkstar / Layna Petrovna ***Powersurge / Illarion Ramskov ***Sibercat / Illich Lavrov ***Steel Guardian / Josef Petkus (formerly Red Guardian III) ***Ursa Major / Mikhail Ursus ***Vostok / Anatoly *The Sandman / Flint Marko / William Baker *Saur-Lords: **Styro (leader) **Allo **Anky **Bront **Pter *Sauron / Karl Lykos *Savage Land Mutates: **Brainchild (leader) **Amphibius **Barbarus **Gaza **Lorelei / Lani Ubanu **Lupo *Scarecrow / Ebenezer Laughton *The Scarlet Spider I / Ben Reilly (deceased) *The Scarlet Spider II / Kaine Parker *Scimitar *Scream / Donna Diego (deceased) *Scream Symbiote (deceased) *Scorcher / Steven Hudak *The Scorpion / MacDonald "Mac" Gargan *Scythe *Secret Warriors: **Nicholas "Nick" Fury (leader) **Hellfire / James Taylor James **Quake / Daisy Lincoln **Sebastian Druid **Slingshot / Yo-Yo Rodriguez *Selene Gallio (formerly the Black Queen) *Señor Muerte / Ramón García *The Sentry / Robert Reynolds *Serpent Society: **King Cobra / Klaus Voorhees (formerly Cobra) (co-leader) **Viper / Jordan Dixon (co-leader) **Anaconda / Blanche Sitznski **Black Mamba / Tanya Sealy **Constrictor / Frank Payne **Cottonmouth II / Burchell Clemens **Death Adder / Roland Burroughs **The Eel / Leopold "Leo" Stryke **Princess Python / Zelda DuBois **Rattler / Gustav Krueger **Sidewinder / Seth Voelker (deceased) *Shades / Hernán Álvarez *The Shadow King **Amahl Faurok (deceased) *Shang-Chi *Shi'ar Empire: **Magestrix Lilandra Neramani **Vulcan / Gabriel Summers **Imperial Guard: ***Gladiator I / Kallark (leader) ***Astra ***Earthquake ***Electron ***Fang ***Hobgoblin ***Hussar ***Impulse ***Manta ***Mentor II ***Neutron ***Oracle / Sybil ***Smasher / Vril-Rokk ***Starbolt ***Tempest / Grannz ***Warstar / B'nee & C'cil *S.H.I.E.L.D.: **Director Maria Hill **Agent 13 / Sharon Carter **Alexander Pierce **Alphonso "Mac" Mackenie **The Black Widow II / Natalia "Natasha" Romanova **Clay Quartermain **Contessa Valentina Allegra de Fontaine **Deathlok / Michael Collins **Dum Dum Dugan / Timothy Aloysious Cadwallader Dugan **Jasper Sitwell **Jonathan "John" Garrett **Mary Fitzpatrick-Parker (deceased) **Mitchell Carson **Mockingbird / Barabara "Bobbi" Morse **Richard Laurence Parker (deceased) **Skywatch: ***Overdrive **Thunderbolts: ***Songbird / Melissa Gold (formerly Screaming Mimi) (leader) ***Ant-Man III / Eric O'Grady ***Diamondback II / Rachel Leighton ***Electro III / Maxwell Dillon ***The Ghost ***Mach I / Abner Jenkins (formerly the Beetle) ***Paladin ***Taskmaster / Anthony "Tony" Masters **Wendell Vaughn (formerly Marvel Boy II, Quasar I) *Shockblast *The Shocker / Herman Schultz *Shockwave / Lancaster Sneed *The Silver Samurai / Keniuchio Harada *The Silver Surfer / Norrin Radd *Skaar Banner *Skrull Empire: **Emperor Dorrek VII **Empress R'Klll (deceased) **Empress Veranke (deceased) **Princess Anelle **Military: ***Power-Skrull / Paibok ***Super-Skrull / Kl'rt ***Agent X'iv *The Sleepwalker **Richard "Rick" Sheridan *Slingers: **Prodigy II / Richard "Ritchie" Gilmore (leader) **Dusk II / Cassie St. Commons **Hornet II / Edward "Eddie" McDonough **Ricochet II / Johnathon "John" Gallo *Slither / Aaron Solomon *Spartoi Empire: **Emperor J'son / Jason of Spartax *Speed Demon / James Sanders (formerly the Whizzer II) *Spencer Smythe *The Sphinx / Anath-Na Mut *The Spot / Jonathan Ohnn *The Spymaster *The Squid / Donald Callahan *Stane Industries: **Obadiah Stane (formerly Iron Monger I) (current C.E.O.) **Iron Monger II / Ezekiel Stane *Stark Family: **Howard Stark (deceased) **Maria Carbonell-Stark (deceased) **Iron Man / Anthony "Tony" Stark *Starjammers: **Corsair / Christopher Summers (leader) **Ch'od ***Cr'reee **Hepzibah **Raza Longknife *Stark Industries: **Howard Stark (founding C.E.O.) (deceased) **Iron Man / Anthony "Tony" Stark (current C.E.O.) ***Edwin Jarvis **Anton Vanko (formerly Crimson Dynamo I) **Carl Walker (formerly Clayton Wilson) / Force **Harold "Happy" Hogan **Hi-Tech / Curtis Carr (formerly Chemistro I) **Rescue / Virginia "Pepper" Potts **War Machine / James "Rhodey" Rhodes *Steel Serpent / Davos *Stilt-Man / Wilbur Day *Stingray / Walter Newell *Stontian Army: **General Granitor *Swarm / Fritz von Meyer *S.W.O.R.D.: **Henry Peter Gyrich (leader) **Abigail Brand **Lockheed **Sydren *Sunstroke / Sol Brodstroke *Tarantula / Anton Miguel Rodriguez *Technarchy: **Magus (ruler) *Teena the Fat Lady / Mary Stenson *Thanos **Black Order: ***Corvus Glaive (leader) ***Black Dwarf ***Ebony Maw (deceased) ***Proxima Midnight ***Supergiant (deceased) **Blood Brothers *Thunderbolts (Independent): **Red Hulk / Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross (leader) **Elektra Natchios **The Punisher / Frank Castle (born Francis Castiglione) ***Microchip / David Lieberman **The Winter Soldier / James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes *Tiger Shark / Todd Arliss *Titania II / Mary MacPherran (formerly Skirn: Breaker of Men) *Titanium Man / Boris Bullski *Titus *Torg the Abominable Snow-King *Toxitron *The Trapster / Peter Petruski (formerly Paste-Pot Pete) *Trull the Unhuman *Typhoid Mary / Mary Walker *The U-Foes: **Vector / Simon Utrecht (leader) **Ironclad / Michael "Mike" Steel **X-Ray / James "Jimmy" Darnell **Vapor / Anna "Ann" Darnell *U-Men: **John Sublime *Uatu the Watcher *The Ultimate Spider-Slayer / Alistair Smythe (deceased) *Ultron (deceased) *Umar the Unrelenting *Unicorn / Milos Masaryk *Unicron (deceased) **Heralds of Unicron: ***The Fallen (formerly Megatronus Prime) (deceased) ***Sideways (deceased) *Union Jack / James Montgomery Falsworth *United States of America: **Military: ***Air Force: ****War Machine / James "Rhodey" Rhodes ***Army: ****General Jonathan "John" Ryker ****Colonel Glenn Talbot ****U.S. Agent / Jonathan "John" Walker ****Howling Commandos: *****Dino Manelli (deceased) *****Eric Koenig (deceased) *****Gabriel "Gabe" Jones (deceased) *****Isadore "Izzy" Cohen (deceased) *****Jonathan "Junior" Juniper (deceased) *****Percival "Pinky" Pinkerton (deceased) ***Doc Samson / Leonard Samson ***Dr. Noah Burnstein **Senate: ***Senator Robert Kelly **Valerie Cooper *Vanisher *Vasily Koprov (deceased) *Venom / Edward "Eddie" Charles Allen Brock **Venom Symbiote *Vermin / Edward Whelan *Dr. Vincent Stegron *Violen Jiger (deceased) *The Vishanti: **Agamotto **Hoggoth **Oshtur *The Void *The Vulture / Adrian Toomes *Wakanda: **The Black Panther / T'Chaka (predecessor) deceased) **The Black Panther / T'Challa (current ruler) **Ramonda **Shuri *Warlord Byrrah *Weapon Plus: **Professor Andre Thorton / Truett Hudson (current leader) **Ajax / Francis Fanny (deceased) **Project: Rebirth: ***Dr. Abraham Erskine (deceased) **Weapon X: ***Dr. Abraham Cornelius / Joseph Rothstein (deceased) ***Psi-Borg / Aldo Ferro (deceased) ***Team X: ****Mastodon (deceased) ****Sabretooth / Victor Creed ****Silver Fox (deceased) **Weapon XII: **The Huntsman / Zona Cluster 6 (deceased) *White Tiger / Hector Ayala *Whirlwind / David Cannon (formerly the Human Top) *The Whizzer I / Robert Frank *Wicked Brigade: **Razor Wire (leader) **Lightning Fist **Ms. Fortune / Laura Fortune **Ogre *Wild Child / Kyle Gibney *Wild Pack: **Silver Sable / Silver Sablinova (leader) *William "Willie" Lumpkin *William Burnside (formerly Captain America II, Grand Director) *Witwicky Family: **Irving "Sparkplug" Witwicky **Steven "Spike" Witwicky **Carly Harrison-Witwicky *Wong-Chu *The Wraith / Brian DeWolff *Wyatt Wingfoot *X the Unknowable (deceased) *X-23 / Laura Kinney *Xandarian Empire: **Queen Adora **Nova Corps: ***Nova Prime / Rhomann Dey (deceased) ***Nova Prime / Tanak Valt ***Nova / Richard "Rick" Rider ***Supernovas: ****Supernova / Garthan Saal (leader) **Powerhouse / Rieg Davan *Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning: **X-Men: ***Professor X / Charles Xavier (leader) ***Cyclops / Scott Summers (field leader) ***Banshee / Sean Cassidy ***Beast / Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy ***Caliban ***Colossus / Piotr "Peter" Rasputin ***Dazzler / Alison "Ali" Blaire ***Emma Frost (formerly White Queen) ***Forge ***Gambit / Remy LeBeau ***Havok / Alexander Summers ***Iceman / Robert "Bobby" Drake ***Jean Grey-Summers (formerly Marvel-Girl, Phoenix, Dark Phoenix) ***Jubilee / Jubilation Lee ***Longshot ***Morph / Kevin Sidney ***Nightcrawler / Kurt Wagner ***Omega Sentinel / Karima Shapandar ***Polaris / Lorna Dane ***Rogue / Anna Marie (surname unknown) ***Sage ***Shadowcat / Katherine "Kitty" Pryde (formerly Sprite) ****Lockheed ***Storm / Ororo Munroe ***Sunfire / Shiro Yoshida ***Thunderbird / Jonathan "John" Proudstar ***X-Force: ****Cable / Nathaniel "Nathan" Summers (co-leader) ****Wolverine / James "Logan" Howlett (co-leader) ****Angel II / Archangel / Warren Worthington III (formerly Horseman of Death) ****Deadpool / Wade Wilson *****Bob, Agent of Hydra *****Weasel / Jack Hammer ****Doctor Nemesis / James Bradley ****Domino / Neena Thurman ****Fantomex / Charlie Cluster-7 *****Ultimaton ****Feral / Maria Callasantos ****Frenzy / Joanna Cargill ****Warpath / James Proudstar **New Mutants: ***Cypher / Douglas "Doug" Ramsey (co-leader) ***Sunspot / Roberto "Bobby" da Costa (co-leader) ***Cannonball / Samuel "Sam" Guthrie ***Karma / Xi'an Coy Manh ***Magik / Illyana Rasputin ***Magma / Amara Aquilla ***Mirage II / Danielle "Dani" Moonstar (formerly Psyche) ***Multiple Man / James Madrox ***Warlock ***Wolfsbane / Rahne Sinclair **Student Body: ***Anole / Victor Borkowski ***Armor / Hisako Ichiki ***Blindfold / Ruth Aldine ***Boom-Boom / Tabitha Smith ***Chamber / Jonothon "Jono" Starsmore ***Dust / Sooraya Qadir ***Elixir / Joshua "Josh" Foley ***Glob Herman / Robert Herman ***Hellion / Julian Keller ***Husk / Paige Guthrie ***Jonas Graymalkin ***Kid Omega / Quintavius Quire ***Mercury / Cessily Kincaid ***Network / Sarah Vale ***Pixie / Megan Gwynn ***Prodigy III / David Alleyne ***Rictor / Julio Richtor ***Rockslide / Santo Vaccarro ***Shark-Girl / Iara Dos Santos ***Skids / Sally Blevins ***Squid-Boy / Samuel "Sammy" Paré ***Surge / Noriko Ashida ***Wolf Cub / Nicholas "Nicky" Gleason (deceased) *Xemnu *Xetaxxis: **Aagar *Yuri Petrovich (formerly Crimson Dynamo IV) *Zadkiel **The Orb *Zealot / Thomas Moraeu (deceased) *Zeta Prime (deceased) *Zodiac Cartel: **Taurus / Cornelius van Lunt (leader) **Aquarius / Darren Bentley **Aries / Marcus Lassiter **Cancer / Jack Kleveno **Capricorn / Willard Weir **Gemini / Joshua Link **Libra / Gustav Brandt **Pisces / Noah Perricone **Sagitarrius / Harlan Vargas **Scorpio / Jacob "Jake" Fury L.M.D. **Virgo / Elaine McLaughlin **Leo / Daniel Radford *Zorr the Conqueror (deceased) *Zzzax 2099 *Second Generation Autobots: **Pyro **Axelerators: ***Rapido (leader) ***Skram ***Turbofire ***Windbreaker **Blowout **Autobot Cyberjets: ***Aero Raid ***Jetfire II ***Strafe II **Double Clutch **Drench **Electro **Firecracker **Gearhead **Gobots **Greasepit II **High Beam **Leadfoot **Manta Ray **Meanstreak **Motormouth **Road Rocket II **Sureshot II **Volt *Cybertronian Empire: **Liege Maximo (ruler) (deceased) **Jhiaxus (deceased) **Mindset (deceased) **Rook III *Second Generation Decepticons: **Clench (leader) **Archforce **Autorollers: ***Armorhead ***Dirtbag ***Roadblock II ***Skyflash **Bulletbike **Cyberjets: ***Hooligan ***Skyjack ***Space Case **Deluge II **Dreadwing III ***Smokescreen II **Jetstorm III **Jolt II **Powerdive **Ransack III **Road Pig **Sizzle II **Skycorchers: ***Windrazor I (leader) ***Afterburner II ***Eagle Eye II ***Terradive **Staxx **Tectonic (deceased)/Constructicon Clones: ***Frontloader (leader) ***Buckethead ***Cinderblock ***Drumroll ***Hangman ***Skipjack *Spider-Man / Miguel O'Hara Beast Era (22nd-24th Century) *Blendtrons: **Elephaorca (leader) (deceased) **Drancron (deceased) **Rartorata (deceased) *Bump *God Neptune/Seacon Pirates: **Halfshell (leader) **Coelagon **Sea Phantom **Scylla **Terrormander *Maximals: **Council of Elders (leading council) **Big Convoy ***Break ***Cohrada ***Heinrad ***Longrack ***Mach Kick ***Stampy **CatSCAN **Deployers: ***Dillo ***Mol ***Rav II **Geckobot **Hammerstrike **Ikard **Insectrons: ***Bigmos (leader) ***Drill Nuts ***Mantis ***Powerhug ***Scissor Boy ***Tonbot **Jetstorm IV **Lio Convoy (birth name Leonidas) ***Apache ***Bighorn ***Diver ***Mganaboss: ****Lio Junior ****Santon ****Skywarp II ***Scuba ***Tasmania Kid **Longhorn **Night Viper **Nightscream ***Noble/Savage **Optimal Optimus (birth name Optronix; formerly Optimus Primal) ***Air Hammer ***Armordillo ***B'Boom ***Bantor ***Blackarachnia ***Bonecrusher II ***Buzz Saw ***Cheetor (birth name Speedor) ***Claw Jaw ***Cybershark ***Depth Charge (deceased) ***Dinobot (birth name Dynobot) (deceased) ***Fractyl ***Grizzly-1/Barbearian ***Jawbreaker ***Nightglider ***Noctorro ***Onyx Primal ***Optimus Minor ***Packrat ***Polar Claw ***Prowl II ***Ramulus ***Rattrap (birth name Rattletrap) ***Razorbeast ***Rhinox (birth name Loader) ***Silverbolt ***Snarl IV ***Tigerhawk (deceased) ****Airazor (birth name Wing Saber II) (deceased) ****Tigatron (formerly Unit 2) (deceased) ***Torca ***Wolfang **Powerpinch **Quickstrike II **Randy / Randall **Rockbuster **Sharp Edge **Skydive III **Snapper **Snarl V **Spittor **Star Upper **Strada (deceased) **Survive **Tripledacus/Jointrons: ***DJ (leader) ***Gimlet ***Motorarm **Windrazor II *Mutants: **Icebird (leader) **Poison Bite **Razor Claw **Soundwave II *Predacons: **Tripredacus Council (leading council; faux allegiance)/Tripredacus (deceased): ***Ram Horn (leader) (deceased) ***Cicadacon ***Sea Clamp **Bazooka **Crazybolt **Cryotek ***Backslash (deceased) ***Buzzbomb (deceased) ***Dirge II (formerly Dirgegun) **Flamewar **Galvatron II (deceased) ***Autorollers: ****Autostinger (leader) ****Autocrasher ****Autojetter ****Autolauncher ***Combatrons: ****Hellscream (birth name Starscream) ****Max-Bomber (birth name Black Bomber) ****Thrustor (birth name Thrust) ***Gigastorm (birth name Megastorm) **Gigatron ***Predacon Field Squadron: ****Darkscream ****Gas Skunk ****Wartoad ***Sky-Byte **Hardhead II **Hydra **Killer Punch **Magmatron ***Archadis ***Dead End II ***Guiledart ***Sabreback ***Sling **Megatron II ***Buzzclaw ***Dinobot II ***Drill Bit ***Iguanus II ***Inferno II ***Injector ***Insecticon (deceased) ***Lazorbeak (deceased) ***Manterror (deceased) ***Quickstrike I ***Razorbeast (faux allegiance) ***Razorclaw II (deceased) ***Retrax (deceased) ***Scarem ***Scavenger II ***Scorponok III (birth name Clamps) (deceased) ***Scourge III ***Sky Shadow II ***Terragator ***Terrorsaur (birth name Terrorsoar) ***Transquito (deceased) ***Vice Grip (deceased) **Predacon Secret Police: ***Ravage (deceased) ***Tarantulas (birth name Mesothulas) (faux allegiance) (deceased) **Predaking (deceased)/Anicons: ***Razorclaw (leader; first Predacon leader) (deceased) ***Divebomb II ****Buzzsaw (deceased) ****Laserbeak (deceased) ***Headstrong ***Rampage ***Tantrum *Stinkbomb *Vehicons: **Blastcharge II **Jetstorm V **Mirage III **Scavenger III **Spy Streak **Tankor **Thrust III *Waspinator (birth name Wasp) Category:Realities Category:Earth-7045 Category:Crossovers Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Inspired by Marvel